Tarkata
The Tarkata are an interspecies breed of warriors, a mix of a human race from Outworld and a demonic race from the Netherrealm. Overview They are often depicted as unintelligent, bloodthirsty brutes that serve the currently most powerful leader although Baraka is depicted as being intelligent as he knew that the meeting Mileena (who is a half-'Tarkatan' clone of the Edenian princess Kitana), had scheduled with him in the ancient Beetle Lair was a trap and sent another Tarkatan in his place. According to Mortal Kombat, all Tarkatan males joined Shao Kahn's army once they came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. Among the ranks present within their armies included that of an Enforcer. In Jade's Deception ending, it's revealed that it is possible to gather concentrated Tarkatan essence and seal it within a container. When the container is shattered against a person the nearby Tarkata enter into an uncontrolled frenzy as they believed the person with the essence as being a rival male so they instinctively attack. They have long pointy teeth, large mouths, and blades protruding from their bodies, especially their arms. Baraka is their leader, and it's revealed Mileena is a half-Tarkatan clone as well. The Tarkata are a nomadic species, mainly populating Outworld's wastelands, but it's discovered that they come from the Netherrealm and migrated to Outworld. This race possesses a love for battle and serves whoever is in command (Shao Kahn, the Deadly Alliance, etc.). Without counting Mileena, only male tarkatans are met throughout the series. In the "Kreate a Fighter" feature of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, however, it is possible to create female tarkatans and one of them is present as default female character. A female tarkatan can also be seen to the left of Baraka in his ending in Mortal Kombat (2011). Super-Tarkatans In Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Shang Tsung's ending indicates that the sorcerer was both impressed and angered by Captain Marvel defeating him. Using his magic, he mixed the blood on a torn piece of Captain Marvel's cape with that of a Tarkatan warrior creating a horrific race of Super-Tarkata that would be loyal to Shang Tsung. These creatures appeared somewhat similar in appearance to Dark Kahn. Members *Baraka *Mileena (only half Tarkatan) *Karbrac (Non-canon Character) TV & Movie Appearance The Tarkatans first appeared alongside Baraka in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. They are seen wearing cloaks, with the exception of Baraka himself, who disposes in favor of preparing a battle against Liu Kang. They later appeared but without Baraka in the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins and the MK cartoon series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (here they were called Nomads, because the term Tarkata was mentioned for the first time in Deception, a game that was released years after the premier of Defenders of the Realm). The Tarkatans are also featured in the webseries Mortal Kombat: Legacy, and while still retaining their bloodthirsty demeanor and trademark blades, their distinctive teeth seem to have been toned down. They are shown invading the realm of Edenia, led by their general, Baraka. Behind the scenes In the "Kreate a Fighter" feature of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, players can create and customize their own Tarkatan characters, although the signature Tarkatan arm blades are not available, nor are any of their special moves. Trivia *Their design are probably loosely on Wolverine from the X-Men, as the Tarkatan Blades can spring out like Wolverine's Adamantium claw does. *In MK 2011's'' Challenge Tower, there are several challenges in which the opponent(s) are Tarkatans of various rankings: Soldier, Leader, and General. Gallery Baraka_in_Story_Mode.jpg Tarkatan_legacy.jpg|A Tarkatan soldier featured in ''Mortal Kombat: Legacy Category:Species Category:Tarkatans